For well over a century, micro-sized particles with high thermal conductivity have been used to increase the thermal characteristics of working fluids. However, micro-sized particles can be abrasive and can precipitate out due to their higher density. More recently, nano-sized particles were introduced into a base liquid to constitute a nanofluid. In particular, copper, aluminum, or carbon based nanoparticles were used to create colloidal suspension fluids with enhanced thermal characteristics.
Conventional nanofluids have shown varying degrees of improvement in thermal performance with the addition of the nanoparticles to the thermal fluid. Many conventional nanofluids use copper (II) oxide (CuO) nanoparticles to form the nanofluid due to the favorable thermal properties of copper (II) oxide powders. However, nanofluids formed with copper (II) oxide suffer from several drawbacks that can impede their commercial use in a thermal system. For example, fluids containing copper (II) oxide nanoparticles have a tendency to mix with and retain air and oxygen within the fluid, which adversely affects the thermal properties of the fluid and can create problems in the thermal system. Additionally, the copper (II) oxide nanoparticles tend to agglomerate and/or stick to the container of the fluid in the thermal system, which can lead to impairment and fouling of the flow of fluid in the system. Furthermore, the blackish color of the nanofluids available on the market is less desirable than the lighter colored fluid of the present application.
As such, a need currently exists for a commercially viable nanofluid that has effective thermal properties, is relatively stable during use, and can be easily mass produced. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.